


Digital King

by La_loca_de_los_gatos



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: In where King get's a power but he needs to pay for it, M/M, english vertion of the last one, please pardon my horrible engli writting im a spanish speaker ._.U
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_loca_de_los_gatos/pseuds/La_loca_de_los_gatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After helping a mysteroius begin out of the streets (or what he thinks is a mysterious begin), King discovers he has an actual power he needs now to put in practice. But not everything goes smut, as the cities began to be attacked by monsters, he discovers is the only one that can actually do something to stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people could help me with my english issue, is not my mother language and I'm doing my best to actually traduce my texts ._.U. I hope you like it ._.U

"There are moments when you remember your days in the arcade palace, times where nobody could treaspass your high score... everything was easier on those days"

Another night, another day. Everything was boring as usual at X city. Begin an adult was complicated and agravating, everything was stresfull, and grey. Really, really grey. But, in the top of that, begin forced to take the duties of a supehero that wasn't his was making everything more difficult and stresfull. 

King knew that. Since the moment he opened his eyes, he knew he was going to have another wasted day trying to find a solution to this problem of his. People around him labelled him as"the strongest man on earth", something that made him enter the S ranks of the hero assosiation without even taking the hero test. God, if he had read the contrarct before signing it, he wouldn't be in this huge problem in he first place, but he was so desperate for an employment he didn't even hessiate. 

He was like a fly trapped in a cobweb. He had no powers to defend himself, nor the capacity to keep up with a monster. If a mysterous beigin appeared, the only thing he could do was to hide. His timid actittude was unnerving, he could have gone out if this mess years ago, but there was always pressure; always, public, pressure. His timid actitude didn't help in a single thing, he needed to swallow the whole thing because he was to afraid of the regretion. Hell, he didn't even know what was he doing there, didn't the assosiation had them vigilated? How did he pass over those things either? 

But that was not the worst thing that went trought his mind. He feared the day a really huge and monstruos thing went up in his way, people screaming at him and he couldn't stop it. He knew someday, the lies were going to pay its toll, and he feared for it to came sooner. 

-Why me?- he asked to his dakimakura of Puni puni chan -Why did I have so much bad luck?-

He waked up from his bed, trying his best to not fell on the bed again. He turned up the lights of his living room, and cleaned a bit before turning on his console. It didn't take more than two hours of gaming before his stomach started to make protesting sounds. He went to the refrigerator and moaned. He forggot to buy groceries. 

King took his keys, his wallet, his hoodie and his cap. He slowly exit his building and went to the street in complete silence. It was better for him if no one knew that he was there.

Suddenly, something caugth his eye. People were pissed around a goberment worker, mostly asking him what exactly happened to the electric service. It seemed that the alternator that keeped the zone illuminated exploded for no reason. Now his angry and unknown neighboors where trying to push off the work of the goberment, in order to get back their electricity. 

His neighboors had reasons to be angry, it wasn't the first time in the week that a problem like this happened. The electric service had been failed form place to place, and it was not only on his aparment building, but in all around the city. What made him actually curious, was the fact that his aparment always had light, even during those electricity cuts in his building. Sure it was strange, but there should have been a particular and logical reason of why. Maybe his aparment was connected to another place or something, he wasn't sure. 

After an hour and 20 minutes of walking and coming out of the store with his new groceries, King went in the way to go back to his aparment, so he could continue his game in peace. Sometimes he wondered if he could do something to change the situation he was put up to; he really wanted to help, and came out of his overly boring rutine. But he feared that, in the moment he did what he wanted, he was going to end in a problem where could not go out and possibly end dead in a gruesome form. 

His thought, however, were interrumped by a piercing voice. 

-Oh please, someone hears me?! Is everybody deaf?! I need help!- 

A really tiny creature was flying desperate to person to person, without getting a response. He looked like one of those monsters that attacked the city daily, but this seemed pretty harmless. It had the size of a purse, an orange color covered it's body, it's enormus green eyes showed fear and desperation, as the bat wings that were on the top of it's head flapped as quick as possible. It looked like a small child, mostly because it was wearing a little brown beret and a scarf that matched. 

-Nobody here listens to me?... I need help... please...- 

The creature got frustrated and landed in a red hydrant that was near to him in the street. The monster sobbed and then cried really loudly. King felt his hearth shreed into pieces. He wasn't sure why people was ignoring it's presence, it's figure sure was something that, at least, should have caught the eye of one or two. But right now, said creature was really scared and nobody wqas helping it. 

King searched for someone to come, trying to avoid people on all cost, went near the monster, give it his hand and smiled.

-Hey, what's wrong? Are you hurt or lost?-

The creature´s eyes looked at King for a moment with hessiation, but, then, they lighted up. It practically jumped in the face of King, hugging him so thightly the poor man nearly lost his balance. 

-Oh my God! Thank you, thank you, thank you!! Bless you soul! You are the only creature here that stoped to help me. Everybody else seems to not notice I'm here!-  
-Gwelb, bhat happend to gyou?- said the muffled voice of King, the creature was still hugging his face.  
-I'm not sure, yesterday I was sleeping in my house and today I waked up at the side of a car cabin- the monster explained, as it placed itself in King's head -Been completly honest, I don't even know where I am, this place is not even remotely equal to the nearest areas of my house and...-

The monster's stomach growled. It just felt down, completly defeated and pissed off.

-On top of that, with all the recent problems I didn't have time to find a breakfast yet. I'm cold, I'm hungry and I'm lost. Everything sucks...-

King felt pitty for the creature, so, he opened his jacket and let the little monster enter inside of it. 

-Thank you so much, you are really nice-  
-Don't worry, I guess you can come with me to my home. You can rest there, so you can try to solve your problem with more calm. Here in the open I cannot do to much for you, people will think I'm doing something awfull just helping a mysterious beigin out-  
-A what???-  
-I-is a term we use to the monsters and creatures we see everyday here, is, umh, don' take it personal, ok?- King said nervouslly  
-Oh, is not a problem. I think you are way too nice with me, and you don't even know me. I didn't even gave you my name-  
-Oh, so, you have a name?-  
-He, yeah! My name is Ringu, Ringu the patamon-  
-Ringu? You dont look like an apple at all*- King told him with a smile.  
-My mom thought it would be nice to gave me a name when I was born, but yeah, I don't look like an apple at all, hehehehe- Ringu move his eyes to see him straight to the face -I have never seen a creature like you in my life, let alone talk to one of you species, do you have a name?-  
-Oh, well, of course, my name is...-

King stopped for a second. Ringu, this monster, knew nothing about him and his supposed super hero career. Once he found a way back to it's house, will be over. There was no use to put the testificant of his first actual heroic act to know his hero name. He could be completly honest with it. 

-Osamu...-  
-Uhm?-  
-Tetsuya Osamu is name, my mother used to call me Mu-chan when I was a little kid-  
-So, can I call you Osamu san then?-  
-If you want to...-  
-I'm will be always gratefull with you Osamu san, I promise-

Ringu was really cute and loveable, like those little mascots on the magical girl anime, it didn't even look like a mysterious begin in the fisrt place. But in that moment King felt the nervouses hit him again, what could he do for it, so it could easlly went back to it's house? 

00000000000000000000000000000000

-So, the sudden energy cuts are not only Y city's problem?-

Metal bat, 16 years old S class hero, was holding hands with his sister Zenko, of 9 years old. The both where discussing with a man on a black suit, part of the hero association staff, about a possible threath they were headingh to not get worse. The power shut downs weren't new; around a month or so, the electric service had faced a lot of problems that seemed to affect not just one city, but all of them. 

Now Metal bat had something to say about that. 

-Yes mr. Bat. Various cities around the state had faced problems with the electric service in the past month. Most of them have no explanation, but that's a problem the goverment of each city needs to solve, not us-  
-You don't think there's anything suspicious?- asked Metal bat -Electric companies and workers in my city have tried to figure out what are causing the energy cuts, and nobody had found anything-  
-The mayor of M city have sugested we should take the case, but is irrelevant. We don't have anybody on the case because the counsil have thought is not as importat as another emergencies we could face in the same amount of time-  
-You should take the advice and look for them- said Zenko  
-Hum?- 

The agent looked at the girl for a moment and Metal bat placed her in his shoulders.

-We come to report this because Zenko told me she saw a mysterious beigin in the surroundings of a power failiure-  
-It was yesterday and I was taking out the trash, we didn't notice it at first because, for a strange reason, our electricity was ok- replied Zenko -It was like a little pink mouse, he looked confused and scared, but then it found a way to flee between the streets and it disapeared-

The agent scratched his head. 

-A mysterious beigin she said?-  
-Yes-  
-Im sorry young Metal bat, we have been hearing of the power cuts, but nothing about what your sister is trying to explain-  
-Are you trying to tell me my little sister is a liar, asshole?!- he yell at the man completly furious -There could be a serious issue here, and you decide to ignore it because it was adressed by a little girl?!-  
-Oh, my god, N-no, I'm not implying such a thing mr. Metal bat- said the man nervously -But, we didn't have any report of inminent dargen that could actually pass a threath. I'm sorry, but there's politics in the association, and while it doesn't became an actual issue, we cannot do anything-

Metal bat fummed. Oh god, he was pissed off. 

-Look buddy, if nobody is going to move their asses to do something, I AM going to find a solution by myself-  
-Young Metal bat, I know you are concerned, but you can't do this just because you want so. There are things that are more important to take on consideration-  
-Like what?? Kiss the boots of your contributors? Give me a fucking minute! We have enough with monsters around the cities on regular basis, we dont need even more troubles; and certainly we dont need something as little as this growing into an emergency with thousands of victims and hudrends of deaths. We have an oportunity to stop it before it becomes a problem, for God's sake, let's do something!-  
-I'm really sorry young Metal bat. I'm going to expose your concern to the counsil, but I'm afraid we cannot to anything to help. 

Metal bat walked away with his sister still on his shoulder. The girl told him he need to be less crabby aroun people, but he was right about what he said.

Behind the walls, however, another person was hearing the conversation. Amai mask heard everything what the younglings said silently, and he, actually feel a but concerned.


	2. The neighboorhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King get attacked by the hegdehog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the delay, is kind of difficult to post when you have so little time ._.. Please, if you know some other tips to make my english better, i will apressiate them

It was night time in X city, and the warm feelin of the last days of summer felt around the aparment, but that didn't mattered to Ringu. Even with The smell of Takoyaki sizzling in a pan didn't concern the monster, he was pretty concentraded in his task.

To King was diferent. A week passed since Ringu crashed in his place, an he could not belive how quickly they became friends. Ringu was polite, clean, and he liked the anime series King watched, maybe because that was it's first experience with such things, but anyway. King was happy to have someone who shared interes and helped him to organize a bit his aparment, so they could talk for hours and hours without getting bored of one or another. Yes, he knew in his hearth that someday Ringu will found a way to get back at its home, but that didn't mattered. 

The actual problem, however, was exactly not having a clue of how to help Ringu to find his house. Ringu described his place of residence as a humid forest with a lagoon with big willows, plum trees and rice camps. King didn't knew any place near the city, or acutally to any city, that resembled what Ringu was describing, and it was getting pretty much frustating for both of them. 

Ringu worked hard to find a way back to it's house. Day and night it was on the computer trying to grater information, searcing in the internet for a signal or a known localization, so it could track is home place. And everytime Ringu found something that resembled a little bit to the landscape, it didn't match with anything it was looking for. 

The only good thing that happened of the constant internet research of the Patamon, is that King found an employment in the web of a computer tech service, giving advice and repair tips by chat. It was not the best payment in the world, but it was a work were he didn't need to face people, making some good money of it was easy, gave him enough to keep his aparment and keep , and it was better hat getting money for noting. 

Of course, Ringu was small, but it needed to eat, sleep and such. It was like having a pet... a highly intelligent, highly skilled pet who was an ace cooking, using the computer   
and playing street fighter; but still was a mysterious beigin, and mysterious beigins were unnable to make money on their own. 

-This is useless- whined the monster -I will never find my house. I have done everyting possible on the web; made a look on satelital cameras, use the chat to communiate with national parks rangers, identify our localization in the map, try to find similar places in the browsers... There's no place that looks like my home at all-  
-Don't give up little buddy- said King, placing a plate full of takoyaki at Ringu´s side -We are going to find a solution, you'll see-  
-I still dont undestand how this happened to me- Ringu took a piece of food from the plate and ate it -Everything was really weird, I was at my house *munch munch* Inside my house, you know how? *gulp* I was taking the day off, because I didn't put my juice stand that morning, so, the only thing I did was wash my other hat, fix myself an omurice, watch my tv and went to sleep. I didn't do anything out of the ordinary, and yet I wake up here, in place full of weird creatures... No offence-  
-None taken-  
-I'm telling you the truth Osamu san. I seriouslly thought I was dreaming; and then a car nearly hit me and I notice everything I was seeing was real-

Everytime King heard little Ringu's complains, he was slowly rooting to the idea that the monster didn't belong to any place he knew... or any place in this world either. 

Ringu had never seen a human in it's life, is what it used to told him. At first, King thought that maybe Ringu came from the deeps of the forest, where monsters and mysterious beigins lived, and maybe it only heard histories about the human world and the cities. But, as days passed, Ringu told him more and more about its way of living and King went utterly confused. 

His roomie had a job where it lived. It had a juice stand where where it used to sell, aside of juice, desserts and sandwiches to the farmers and field laborers who worked in the rice plantation that was around his house. King never heard of something like that belonging to mysterious beigins, and actually made him wonder if Ringu actually was one. 

King's new partner showed really singular characteritics. For example, Ringu was invisible to everybody except for him apparently. When Ringu was taking it's usual spot in King head, nobody else seemed to notice it. King knew he was not alucinating. Ringu used the computer everytime it needed. If it touched something, everybody else noticed it. As well, it was a pretty descent second player and used to eat his food. So, it was impossible to not notice.

Ringu was clearly different from oter mysterious beigins. 

-If I don't find a way back home, I'm gonna lose all my clients-  
-There should be another way to find you house. Maybe if I go to the hero assosiation, I could search for reports of creatures that look like you or act like you...-  
-What's the Hero assosiation?-  
-Uhm... Is a... God, I don't know exactly how to explain it. But is basically a place where a lot of heros work-  
-That's a really lame explanation, but I get you- murmured the creature -Are you some kind -I... I'm not... I'm a, computer programer- muttered King.  
-I guess you have some contacts in that "assosiation", I guess. It doesn't matter, thought, with all the things you have done to help me, you are like a hero-

King's hearth started to pound. Now he was faking a completly normal life in front of the creature who saw him a hero. He felt like utter shit, how much lies a man could make to stay out of trouble?

At least Ringu was secure with him. Nothing wrong could actually happen. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside of King's aparment, in the shadow of the night, a young man with femenine features stared silently to the window of the only illuminated room of the building. The neighboors The ninja didn't complain. His village was suffering for the same problem, and living in a rural area it was dificult to get the attention of te goverment. It wasn't a big deal, everybody find a way to find the best out of the darkness, and he was no exception. Saitama was his main objetive, sure, but the ninja knew damaging him physically was nearly impossible. The worst part of it, was the fact the bald man take him less and less serious every day. Just a few weeks ago, during their last encounter, Saitama foggot his name again and called him "Naruto", just before wipping the floor with him with jus one punch, as always. Sonic felt like Saitama saw him more like an insect than an actual rival, and that made him mad to no end. 

He wanted to really make the baldy suffer, but he was unsure how. Then, his older brother, another ninja who called himself a Black feather, gave him an advise to actually manage to do something againts him in other ways...

"If the little bastard is just too strong for you to haddle, and he doesn't actually take you seriouslly, make him take you seriouslly. Attack someone he is close to, someone less strong, you know what I mean? Do something really horrible to one of his friends and show him you are not kidding"

After following each one of the bald man's friends, he searched for an easy target and found the blond guy. Yes, at first he thought on attacking Genos, but the clingy toaster was a difficult oponent compared to this guy. Sure, after some short of investigation, he had heard the blondie, King, was strong as hell, but as well he was slow, dissoriented and of course, tad nervous. Kidnapping or killing him would be a piece of cake if he used his speed.

He move as fast as he could to the man's building, getting inside the house pretty easly,since he had his window opened. He noticed he was distracted, so, the ninja entered slowly, moved fast, and proced put one of King's hands in his back and a sword in his troath. 

-W-what the hell?!-  
-Shhh! Shut up you idiot. Don't move a muscle, or I'm going to cut you in a half-  
-W-who are you?! What do you want from me?-  
-Is nothing againts you actually, but I still need you, ok? Now, you are going to follow my directions. You are going to walk out of the building and you are going to come with me. Try something funny and you are dead, understod?-

King's enginne pumped, Sonic became nervous because it was too noisy.

-Stop that bastard! If I get caught, I'm gonna kill you!-  
-Oh my god... please- poor King was in tears, he didn't wanted to die.  
-I told you to shut the fuck up, now, you are going to do as I say, because if you dont'...-  
-Oh my god, Ringu! What are you doing? Run!-  
-Ringu? who he hell is Ringu?-

Sonic was sure no one else was on the aparment. Said Ringu was nowhere to be seen. Unfortunatelly for him, the ninja was to bussy trying to find them, he didn't notice the box what was floating over his head. Before Sonic could react, the box was throwed on his head.

Everything turned black.

00000000000000000000000000000000

-Thanks for saving me-  
-No problem-

When Ringu saw the intruder in the aparment, it took a box full of the volumes of "Peachy Princess Leuko" and throw them in the ninjas head. Sonic now was unconcious at King's feet, and Ringu was flying in circles around his body. 

-I think she's dead-  
-I think he is a guy Ringu-  
-Are you serious?-  
-I heard him talk, his voice wasn't really lady like, to tell you the truth-  
-Anyway. How do we get rid of the body?-  
-What?! Ringu, he is still breathing! We need to call the cops, or an ambulance. Maybe you hurt him badly-  
-I don't think he would need medical attention, he is not bleeding-  
-He could have an internal injury-  
-Osamu san, you are way to nice to survive, you know? This dude put a dagger in your neck, and you want to take him to a hospital?-  
-Ringu, listen, I don't know how if killing someone in self defense is completly valid where you came from, but, you cannot... just do that here!- King told it -My neighboors already think I'm scary guy, you know the scandal what would cause if the police takes away a freaking corpse out of my aparment? People would not only say I'm weird and creppy, but a murderer!-  
-So, what do you want to do? Call emergency?-  
-I don't know, maybe we should...-  
-Osamu san, look, he is moving-

King panicked. What would he do if the dude in black tried to kill him again?

-Oh my god, what should I do?!-  
-Don't panic Osamu san, I have an idea. I take away his weapons while you tie him up-  
-Tie him up? Haven't I told you like, 5 seconds ago I didn't wanted to get in trouble?-  
-You want to live or die?-

Ringu sounded like a shoulder devil, but he was right. He run to grab one of his blankets and rip it to tie the ninja before he threw him inside his closet. 

000000000000000000000000000

Metal bat and Zenko were watching TV. The boy was with his legs spread all over the couch while his sister was serving a 3 Taiyaki pieces in a plate. 

-Here they are, don't eat them all at once, they are hot-  
-Thanks Zenko-

The girl sit on the armchiar next to the couch as she grabed one of the waffle fishes, blowing it slightly before giving a bie to the piece of sweet bread.

-Do you think people on the hero place think I'm crazy?-  
-You mean because of the monster you saw? I hope not. Because if they do, I'm going to smack the teeth out of their mouths-  
-I thought they didn't listen to me because I told them it was a little monster, I guess that's why they didn't take it seriouslly-  
-Is the main problem with the hero assosiation Zenko, they are waiting for something actually big to call it a emergency. Nobody there actually applies what they call "justice", mostly because the place is owned by a bunch of show offs-  
-That's stupid! Are they actually going to do something when a city got destroyed and the victim count rise to thousands?-  
-What do you think? If we actually want to do something before that happens, we need to start right now, because I have a hearthfelt this is going to grow as the energy cuts become more frequent...- 

Suddenly, a news block interrumped the movie they were watching. The man looked nervous. 

-"This is a message to all the citizens who had family members in X city. It has been reported sudden destruction all over the cindatel's periferia, the main cause of it has not been identified, but authorites had given the alert of a dragon level threath..."-  
-Dragon level threath!-  
-Why are they not evacuating people?!-

The TV showed the city complety covered by darkenss, X city was out of energy. Metal bat watched in horror how the buildings just got damaged; something big was clearly destroying them, but the monster seemed to be invisible. If it was the situation, the young hero knew a lot of people will die. Nobody knew where the monster was, and, with the city completly out of electricity, it was going to be really difficult to evacuate the area. 

-Why nobody is running of it?-  
-Running of what Zenko?-  
-The gigant squid, you can't see it?-  
-You can Zenko?-  
-Are you kidding Badd? That thing has the size of a mountain!-

Badd stared at his sister, Zenko stared at her brother. The eyes full of confusion of both talked more than words.

-You cannot see it, right?- the girl whispered -No one else can see it...-

Badd nodded. 

Zenko sighned, as she watched his brother taking his bat out of the closet and taking her by her tiny hand. 

-I'm lucky our old man is out of the town, he could kill me if he saw us right now-  
-Don't worry Badd, I know is a matter of life or death-  
-Stay close to me all the time, I'm going to protect you- 

00000000000000000000000000000

King was nervous, well, more than usual. Now he had a hitman in his closet, and he didn't know how to deal with it.

-Oh my god- he sighned  
-I think we should call the police now he is unnarmed an unconcious-  
-Yeah, but what do we do with all this stuff??- King took Sonic's sword, the blade was kind of tick.  
-I suggest we should throw it into a trash bin, or maybe keep it as a trophy. This weapons look kind of cool- Ringu took a kunai and made a posse -See? I'm a ninja now-  
-Ringu, don't play with sharp objets, you could harm yourself-

Sirens sounds were heard above the builing, something big was comming.

-Wow, they are fast, you didn't even call them-  
-I don't think they are coming here-

The sound a loud crash made the lights of the aparment fell off. King heard a powerfull screech in the near area. The blond man went out to his balcony and watched the gigant squid walking slowly to his place. He sweated nervouslly. Why was nobody stoping it? 

-Oh my god, is a Gesomon- Ringu was right behind him. King jumped.  
-A what?-  
-A Gesomon, a creature from my place. They are savage, don't have too much intelligence and I don't know what the hell is one of those doing here-

King heard again the screech and his enginne pumped faster. If the creature was from Ringu´s place, probably meaned it was invicible. Maybe the reason why nobody was stoping it, or even evacuating, was because him, and only him, could see the raging monster in the streets. 

-...Is nervous-

Ringu's whisper was heard by King, was it talking seriouslly?

-Osamu san, that poor creature is dissoriented and afraid. We need to stop it and try to calm it down-

We??!! That sounded like a crowd.

-Should we Ringu? Are you nuts?! I'm an employee from an Internet company! I have no weapons, no super streght and no way to fight with that gigantic monster!-  
-Osamu, is not a matter of choice, you were the only one who helped me when I was lost and afraid. The ones of your kind cannot see me, and probably cannot see it too. You are the only one who can help it as well-  
-Ringu, one thing is calm down a little creature of 44 centimeters, other one is try to go and calm down a 10 meter long squid with a mouth full of sharp teeth!-  
-But what else is going to do the authorities of your city? Shoot it blindly? The ones of your kind are going to get injured... if they are not injured already... Maybe the ambulances should move or they are going to be squashed...-

Unfortunatalley, Ringu was right, he was te only one who was captable to do something. But there was he, paralized by fear. He wanted to scream, he wanted to hide and never coming out again. But he knew the culprit will find him sooner or later, killing him slowly, mostly because he had in his hands to possibilitty of actually do something. He was no going to forgive himself if X city was destroyed. 

-Osamu...-

King eyed Ringu, the orange creature surely wanted to help, and he was not going to leave him alone. But still he hessiated...

But then, he heard it.

The angry screech suddenly turned into a cry, which sounded more like a plea of desperation. His little friend was right. The squid surely was not a conventional mysterios beigin, which liked to cause trouble because it was funny, the monster that was attacking his city was like a trapped and extremly nervous animal which wanted to go back to it's home.

It made King's hearth break in a half. 

-Osamu, what's wrong?-  
-Ringu, I'm scared, deadly scared. I know I have some... short of responsabilitty, and that poor creature is lost and wants help, like you. But... I can't do this, simply I can't...-  
-I know you are afraid, believe me. No one wants to find one of those things in the place where I live, mostly because they spit acid...-  
-Wait, they throw acid??!!-  
-Well, yeah, acid ink, is it's way to defend themselves- Ringu watched King's distressed face and graved him by his cheeks -Don't think of that, okay? Look me into the eye. You are not going to be alone in this, it was my idea, I'm going to be there to protect you-  
-You are serious?-  
-More than serious- 

There was no use.

-Ok... Bring it on...-


End file.
